


닥터왓슨이 지불한 세금의 올바른 사용법

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	닥터왓슨이 지불한 세금의 올바른 사용법

처음부터 신경이 쓰이긴 했다. 그, 셜록의 셔츠 말이다. 하는 짓을 보면 바람둥이도 아니고, 그렇다고 게이도 아니라면서, 셜록은 꽤나 옷차림에 신경을 쓰곤 했다. 무릎까지 내려오는데다 펄럭거리기까지 하면서도 들어보면 그다지 무겁지 않은, 오히려 가볍게까지 느껴지는 코트에다가, 대충 길가다가 산 것 같이 보이는 주제에 감촉만은 뭐라 말할 수 없이 보드라운 머플러라든가, 웬만한 사람은 시도해보기도 쉽지 않을 벨벳 수트라든가. 아, 그렇지. 무엇보다도 곤란한 건 그 셔츠였다. 그냥 펠트 느낌이 나는 면 셔츠라든가 약간 두껍게 짠 니트라든가 올이 굵지만 단정한 옥스포드지 같은 것을 입는게 아니었다. 셜록이 입는 것은 적어도 실켓 가공이 된 폴리에스테르 혼방지...... 아니, 녀석이 대충 입고 다니는 것 처럼 보이는 코트나 수트의 상태를 볼 때, 그건 최소한 면실켓이고 어쩌면 여자들 블라우스 감이거나 최악의 경우 진짜 실크일지도 모른다. 실크라는 게, 특히 붉은 계열이라는 게, 그 영화 "바람과 함께 사라지다"의 스칼렛 오하라가 입었던 붉은색 실크드레스가 떠올라서 꽤 섹시하게 보인다는 게 문제다. 하긴, 그렇지 않아도 그 시절에는 실크란 여자의 몸매를 적나라하게 드러내는 소재로 여겨졌다지. 그거야 지금도 그렇겠지만. 셜록은, 서른 살 난 남자 치고는 꽤 몸이 좋은 편이었다. 보디빌더의 몸과는 거리가 멀었지만, 그렇게 빈둥거리는 것 치고는 걷어올린 팔이나 언뜻언뜻 보이는 목덜미의 라인은 날렵하게 잘 정돈된 편이었다. 존은, 그런 그의 목이나 팔을 때로는 감탄하며 바라보다가, 때로는 그런 셜록의 탄탄한 가슴 위에 다른 티셔츠같은 것 한 장 없이 그 매끈한 셔츠 한 장만 걸려 있다는 사실을 자각하고는 자기도 모르게 고개를 돌리기도 했다. 그러면서 그는, 터져 나갈 듯 착 달라붙은 셔츠를 입은 채 빈둥거리는 그의 뒷모습을 곁눈짓으로 흘끔거렸다. 그는 남자에게 딱히 흥미가 있는 것은 아니었지만, 저 정도의 몸이라면 아마 어떤 여자라도, 적어도 호기심 이상의 감정을 보일 것이라고 확신할 수 있었다. 아니, 남자가 보기에도. 섹시했다. 그런 말을 듣는 것을, 셜록이 좋아하건 좋아하지 않건 상관없이, 그저 존이 느끼기에 그랬다는 말이다. 그러면서도 존은, 존재 자체가 남의 시선을 모으고도 남을 이 녀석이 하필이면 이렇게 섹시하게 옷을 입어대는 것이 조금은 원망스럽기도 했다. 그래, 어디 가서도 시선을 끌지 못하면 안 된다는 거냐. 존은 그의 군살없는 등이 셔츠에 팽팽하게 스쳐 만들어 낸 굴곡을 멍하니 바라보다가, 공연히 허공에 욕설을 내뱉으며 돌아서곤 했다.

지금 생각해 보면 욕설을 내뱉는 정도로 끝낼 문제가 아니었다.

"고개 들지 말게, 존."  
"......아, 좀!"  
"소리내지 말고."

이렇게 이 녀석의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고, 혹시라도 누구에게 들킬까 숨죽여야 하는 상황이 올 줄 알았다면, 차라리 야근을 해서라도 적당히 평범하고 좀 넉넉한 셔츠들을 새로 사 준 뒤 그놈의 셔츠들은 모조리 가져다가 불태워버렸을 텐데! 셜록의 쇄골이 뺨에 닿았다. 매끄러운 셔츠 감에 감긴, 선명한 쇄골이었다. 젠장, 목덜미에서 셜록이 쓰고 있는 게 틀림없는 로션 냄새와 함께, 화학약품 냄새와 책먼지 냄새가 뒤섞인, 사람냄새같지 않은 체취가 희미하게 느껴졌다. 이 녀석은, 사람 체온이 셔츠 한 장 사이에 두고 느껴지는데, 사람 입김이 그대로 목이며, 옷깃을 타고 쇄골이나 가슴에 닿는데도 아무 느낌도 들지 않는 건가? 나 같으면 그냥 떼밀어버리고 말겠구만. 존은 한숨이라도 쉬고 싶었지만, 셜록의 가슴에 코를 처박은 채로는 아무래도 면구스러워서 한숨조차 마음대로 쉴 수 없었다. 아니, 숨을 들이쉬고 내뱉는 그 사소한 움직임조차도 신경이 쓰였다. 그 와중에, 셜록은 존의 어깨를 확 끌어안기까지 했다.

"움직이지도 마."

그렇게 말하는 그의 숨결이 귓바퀴를 간지럽혔다. 겉보기야 어떻든, 셜록도 다른 사람과 똑같이 피가 흐르는 인간이다. 그 체온을 그대로 품은 숨결이 귀와 목덜미를 스치자, 존은 자기도 모르게 침을 꼴깍 삼키며 셜록을 올려다보았다. 그러다가 존은, 잘못 움직였다간 셜록의 목덜미에 입술이 닿을지도 모른다는 사실을 깨닫고 최대한 뒤로 물러서려 애썼다. 하지만 그럴수록 셜록은 존의 어깨를 더 꽉 붙잡으며 그를 자신의 품 안으로 끌어들였다.

"......왜 우리가 이러고 있어야 하는 거지?"  
"음?"  
"셜록, 내 말은."  
"목소리 높이지 말라고 했잖나."

셜록은 존을 꽉 끌어안으며 중얼거렸다. 젠장, 물컹한 아랫배가 그의 마른 골반뼈에 닿았다. 아랫배만 닿았으면 몰라, 이렇게 착 달라붙어 있는데, 못 느낄 리가 없잖아. 존은 급히 엉덩이를 뒤로 뺐다. 그러나 이제 셜록은 권총을 든 그 손으로 존의 허리를 감싸안아 꽉 끌어당겼다. 존은 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 셜록의 허벅지에 적나라하게 닿아있을, 반쯤 부풀어 있던 자신의 것에 점점 피가 몰리는 게 느껴졌다.

"M이 우릴 뒤쫓고 있단 말야. 골치아픈 일에 말리고 싶진 않으니 어쩔 수 없지."  
"M? 모리어티?"  
"쉿."

셜록은 존에게 바싹 달라붙은 채, 그를 벽으로 밀어부치듯 돌려세웠다.

"셜록."  
"고개 숙여."

셜록의 숨결이 아니라, 이젠 아예 그의 입술이 귓가에 와닿는 생생한 느낌에 존은 자기도 모르는 신음소리가 새어나가는 일 없도록 입술을 꽉 깨물어야 했다.

"괜찮아, 이쪽 안쪽까진 확인하지 못해. 확인한다고 쳐도......"

마치 자신이 방패가 되면 된다고 생각하는 듯한 그 태연한 목소리에, 존은 셜록의 팔을 붙잡았다. 그러다가 존은 뭔가 깨달은 듯 눈을 깜빡였다.

"잠깐, 셜록."  
"입 다물라고 내가 분명......"  
"......모리어티가 있는데 골치아픈 일에 말리고 싶지 않으니까 가만히 있겠다고? 다른 사람도 아닌 자네가?"  
"난 모리어티라고 한 적 없어."

셜록은 반쯤 투덜거리며, 대답했다.

"M이라고 했지. 여튼, 자네와 날 골치아프게 만들고도 남을 사람이니까."  
"마이크로프트?"  
"......자네도 나랑 살더니 많이 발전했는걸."  
"마이크로프트가 여긴 왜?"  
"CCTV."  
"그거 분명 런던 안에만 있다고 했잖아!"  
"그래, 그게 왜 카디프에까지 와 있는지, 그리고 형의 경호원중 한 명이 왜 자꾸 우리 뒤를 졸졸 따라다니는지는 모르겠지만, 자네 말대로 펍에서 맥주라도 마음놓고 마시려면 아무래도 저 친구는 따돌려야 하지 않겠어? 그렇지 않아도 MI6 출신이라서 따돌리기도 어지간해선 쉽지 않은데, 자네가 자꾸 소리를 내니까 저렇게 또 찾아내고 말잖아."

셜록은 뒤도 안 돌아본 채 빠르게 중얼거렸다. 그리고 존은 보았다. 셜록의 어깨 너머, 이 골목 안쪽을 유심히 들여다보다 한 손에 권총을 들고 성큼성큼 걸어들어오는 남자를.

"......대체 마이크로프트가 뭘 보고하랍니까? 존과 내가 여기서, 세계유일_자문탐정과_군의관_수치를모르는야외플.avi 같은 적나라한 영상이라도 찍어 보내길 바라는 거예요?"  
"그럴리가요. 비밀리에 경호하라고 명령하신 것 뿐입니다, 미스터 홈즈."  
"난 지금 존과 휴가를 온 것 뿐이에요. 그나마도 존이, 닥터 왓슨이, 내게 휴식이 필요하다고 주치의로서 요구하지 않았다면 이따위 여행 오지도 않았겠지만. 지금 내 신경쇠약의 원인 절반 이상이 마이크로프트의 이 때와 장소를 가리지 않는 스토킹 때문이라는 것에 대해 한번 깊이 생각해보고 다시 오시죠."  
"그럴 수는 없습니다. 저는 명령을 받았으니까요."  
"......국민의 세금으로 사사로운 일을 하고 있는 겁니다, 지금 그 당신의 소중한 상사께서는."

셜록은 대놓고 자기 형을 비난하며, 마이크로프트의 명령으로 여기까지 따라온 경호원을 노려보았다. 그러나 그는, 이런 경멸의 눈빛 따위 익숙하다는 듯 셜록을 마주 바라보다가, 씩 웃으며 존을 쳐다보았다.

"실례가 많습니다, 닥터 왓슨. 맥도널드라고 합니다."  
"아, 예...... 미스터 맥도널드."  
"지금 이 시각부터 내일 아침까지, 직접 경호는 가급적 피하고 멀리서 위치 확인 정도만 하겠습니다."  
"뜻밖이군요. 순순히 물러나게 하려면 다른 방법을 써야 한다고 생각했는데."  
"아뇨, 이 역시도 국장님 지시사항입니다."

경호원은 주머니에서 봉투 몇 장을 꺼내 존에게 내밀었다.

"닥터 왓슨, 여긴 국장님께서 추천하시는 바, 연극 공연, 그리고 호텔입니다. 이미 예약까지 다 해 놓았으니, 두 분께선 가서 즐기시면 됩니다."  
"잠깐, 잠깐. 지금 무슨 말을 하는 겁니까. 그 인간이 뭘 시킨 거냐고요?"  
"......국장님께서는 사적으로는 국장님의 동생 분이자 공적으로는 MI6의 자문위원중 한 분인 미스터 홈즈께서, 즐거운 허니문을 보내고 오실 수 있도록 각별히 배려하라고 지시하신 것 뿐입니다."  
"지금 나와 존이 허니문이라고요?"  
"셜록과 내가 허니문이라니 무슨 헛소리립니까!"

존과 셜록은 동시에 외쳤다. 그러나 경호원은, 강한 부정은 역시 긍정이라고 믿는 듯 고개를 끄덕이며 작은 상자를 두 개 꺼내 셜록의 손에 얹어주었다.

"이, 이건?"  
"남자끼리라도 콘돔은 반드시 사용하시라고 권해드리라는 국장님 지시입니다, 미스터 홈즈."

MI6는 강하다.

MI6는 정말로 강했다. 그리고 저 남자의 상사인 마이크로프트는 그보다 두 배는 더 강한 사람이었다. 아아, 젠장. 영국의 미래는 그런 사람들이 만들어 가는 것이었구나. 존은, 셜록 홈즈를 자신의 눈 앞에서 쓰러뜨린 저 초로의 경호원이 초연한 발걸음으로 멀어져가는 것을 바라보며 이 나라의 앞날에 대해 진심으로 생각했다. 그건 그렇고.

"셜록."  
"......대체 마이크로프트는."

그건 그렇고, 바닥에 주저앉은 셜록 홈즈의, 저 붉은 자주색 셔츠 사이로 보이는 새하얀 목덜미는 존의 기대 이상으로 선이 고와서.

아니, 이건 아니지. 마이크로프트 씨의 농간에 놀아날 수는 없지. 난 게이도 아니고, 저 친구는 무성애자고. 이런 우리 둘이 뭘 어쩌라고. 존은 고개를 가로저으며, 몸을 숙여 셜록의 손에 들린 상자를 빼앗듯 집어들었다. 셜록은 순순히 콘돔과 젤 상자를 내어주다가, 문득 생각난 듯 한 마디 했다.

"그런데 존, 자네는 내가 알기로는 스트레이트 쪽이었는데, 아까 내 품 안에서 자네의 발기 상태가......"  
"......시끄러워."

아무래도 이 콘돔 상자는 숙소에 돌아가자마자 아예 갖다 버리는 쪽이 낫겠다. 혹시라도 마음 변하는 일이 없도록. 존은 초박형 오카모토 야광 콘돔..... 이라고 적힌 콘돔 상자를 주머니에 쑤셔넣으며, 생각했다.


End file.
